One Step Ahead
by conspiracy victim
Summary: A short one shot between Phoenix and Franziska, takes place during the last case in T&T. Phoenix helps Franziska warm up during their investigation on the mountain.


**One Step Ahead**

Franziska von Karma despised being wrong, and of all things feeling foolish in front of her rival. This rival of course was conveniently ahead of her, his black disheveled hair lightly coated with snow that fell from the dull sky, his shoulders hunched under his large coat, the crunching of his boots on the frozen ground the only sound between the pair since they headed towards the bridge that swung precariously over Eagle River.

When she had told him earlier that her home country was much colder then this she had been exaggerating slightly but now she was certain that this blasted mountain was much colder then she was use to in Germany. Truthfully she spent very little time outdoors in the winter and was not accustom to her fingers burning and tingling due to cold. What she wouldn't give for the heated seats of her Mercedes right at this moment.

Glaring ahead she stared at the back of his head, hoping, pleading that he would make some comment about the cold. She didn't want to admit it before him, even if her fingers fell off in the snowdrifts she would remain silent, her pride would ensure that.

Raising her hands she fumbled with the thin leather gloves, becoming frustrated with herself when her numb fingers did not do what she wanted them to as she struggled to pull the useless gloves off. Looking down at her frozen digits, now turning a bright red she raised them to her mouth and blew hot air on them. That was her crucial mistake and she knew it the moment that Phoenix stopped in his tracks, the constant falling of his heavy foot falls becoming silent, the distant sound of the river now flooding the sharp air, accompanied by his ragged breaths leaving his mouth.

Turning his head slowly, his dull tired eyes met hers, "Are your hands cold?"

The question was simple, and for most people it would be an equally simple reply. But no, not for someone with as much pride and Franziska. Admitting this seemed like another defeat to her, however small it seemed.

"I'm fine, as I told you before Phoenix Wright, this is but a light dusting of snow compared to my home county," Pulling her gloves on as best she could despite her fingers still remaining unresponsive she failed miserably as they both fell in the snow, her hands now completely unable to function for her.

Phoenix let out a sigh, his warm breath materializing in the cold air before the dull surroundings seemed to melt it away into nothing.

"You should have told me sooner," Walking towards her his fingers caught her hands with more force then she was expecting, it was not hard but his actions left her silent to protest against them.

She watched him intently as his gaze dropped to her fingers. His once bright blue eyes had dulled as if washed out by the cold and the wind, his gaze distant, his mind running in a million directions at once.

As he suppressed a cough it was easy to tell that he was still suffering from his illness, his every breath sounded like an effort in itself, but the only way he showed that he was suffering was in the sadness of his eyes and the silence of his own discomfort.

But still he was here; he loved his friends like that. A devotion that Franziska had once found foolish, but now watched with awe and curiosity.

Pulling his own gloves off he slid them under his arm holding them in place. Reaching for her hands once again Franziska half expected what his intentions were but she still was in utter shock. His skin brushed against hers and without the ability to control it a shiver ran down her body.

She knew that the shiver was caused more due to his touch then the cold but lying to herself was all she could do at the moment to retain her pride and composure.

His fingers slid lightly over hers, his warmth causing her skin to prickle as the blood flow slowly started to return to normal.

Suddenly without warning he clasped both of his large hands around her smaller ones and brought them to his mouth. Still holding her numb hands tightly he blew hot air onto them, his breath rushing over her skin like a warm wind.

Franziska must have had a look of complete horror or surprise she didn't know which but it was enough for Phoenix to stop what he was doing and look at her.

"You don't have to worry about catching what I have, the Doctor said it's not contagious," his voice was flat and without emotion. He seriously must have thought that his cold was what Franziska was worried about.

Words evaded her mouth as she just looked back at him. He had a small smile on his face now, no doubt amused at her loss of speech. But without hesitation he continued to blow warm air on her hands, each breath slowly encouraging the blood and skin to warm.

How could this man, her rival, still show concern over something as trivial as this? In all that had happened he still showed kindness. Why did he care so much as he suffered?

After a few moments he released her now warm hands, the freezing air immediately bombarding her small hands, threatening to steal what little warmth she had managed to retain.

But before she had to worry about Phoenix warming her hands again she looked down to see a pair of gloves being placed on her hands. True they were quite large on her and utterly hideous but provided much more protection to the elements.

"I can't take your gloves. What about you…" Before Franziska had time to finish her sentence Phoenix had pulled out another pair from his jacket, a smug smile on his face.

"You should be better prepared Franziska von Karma," he replied, his face now looked slightly brighter, obviously please with himself at being one step ahead of her.

Huffing loudly she decided on ignoring his last comment instead walking past him, allowing a small smile to grace her face when she heard him utter something under his breath that sounded like a disgruntled 'your welcome'"


End file.
